


Come morning light

by Moony_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes
Summary: "It's gonna be okay Morgan"





	Come morning light

Peter sat at the table, watching as Morgan coloured in an iron man kids book with crayons. They had just come home from the funeral, and the smell of cheeseburgers lingered in the air. To be honest, Peter felt like he shouldn't be here. It wasn't like the compound, or May and his apartment. This felt more homely. And the Stark kid infront of him was doing nothing to calm him.

It hadn't really hit him that Stark literally lived 5 years of his life until now. The world had gone 5 years without him. That was extremely hard to comprehend.

 

"Peter, you okay?" Pepper spoke up.

 

He nodded  and excused himself, feeling a fresh wave of tears spill over his cheeks. Where the hell did they go from here?

 

He heard Morgan stumble after him. "Look Pete! Look!" She grinned up at him, but frowned when she saw his face. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing Morgan. I'm okay. I'm fine"

 

"Daddy said he loved us 3000"

 

Peter's heart broke at that

 

"Did he?"

 

"Mhm. Mommy says you're my brother. Is that true? Are you gonna protect me now?"

 

Peter looked up at Pepper who smiled at them. He pulled the tiny kid in for a hug and kissed her head gently.

 

"I'll always protect you, Morgan."

Unsaid: I'll protect you like your dad protected me.

 

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I will be safe and sound_


End file.
